<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пицца, доставленная от первого выживальщика через горы, два стойбища МУЛов и грёбаную хиральную грозу by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718950">Пицца, доставленная от первого выживальщика через горы, два стойбища МУЛов и грёбаную хиральную грозу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Gen, Handmade, Pillow - Freeform, Pizza, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда "Бриджес" приносит вам свои извинения за состояние доставленного груза. Вы можете оформить новый заказ с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой или нанести соразмерные повреждениям груза телесные повреждения облажавшемуся курьеру.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higgs Monaghan/pizza, pizza/Sam Bridges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пицца, доставленная от первого выживальщика через горы, два стойбища МУЛов и грёбаную хиральную грозу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts">fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Зеркало на <a href="https://imgur.com/a/lViUmFE">Imgur</a> | Обработка фото <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard">Levittra_Hazard</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="visual two">
  <a href="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/pizza1.jpg">
    
  </a><a href="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/pizza2.jpg">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/pizza3.jpg">
    
  </a><a href="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/pizza4.jpg">
    
  </a><br/>
<span></span><a href="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/pizza5.jpg"></a>
<span><a href="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/che/pizza6.jpg"></a></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Рецепт: </b><br/>как и в случае с обычной пиццей, вам понадобится основа (2 куска), сыр и яркие обрезки желаемого цвета, из которых нужно будет нарезать кусочков соответствующей формы.<br/>флизелин - ваше всё, но можно использовать нитки-сыр и даже тесьму-лук.<br/>Размер и наполнение зависят только от вас.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>